


less than three

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sometimes it’s best to just listen to your heart.





	less than three

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Think about it,” Yuu had said, a rushed whisper during the five seconds Jin had been in Japan to handle some business before whisking back to the states.

Hours later, when his plane landed in California, Jin’s lips still tingled from Yuu’s sudden, unprecedented kiss in the front seat of Yuu’s car. He remembers how dumbfounded he’d been, just staring at the other man in disbelief before silently grabbing his bag and exiting the passenger seat, walking through Narita in a daze.

Honestly, he didn’t really think about it. Even when he wasn’t working or partying, he was relaxing and trolling the Internet like usual. He even talked to Yuu nearly every day on Twitter. There wasn’t much to think about, anyway. Yuu had kissed him. And Jin had liked it.

That’s all there was to it.

He didn’t understand humans sometimes. They liked to speculate and over-analyze things that were in all actuality quite simple. Often it seemed like they enjoyed making situations complicated just to create drama and stress. Jin is very aware of what attraction is, the curiosity about what certain acts would feel like and the wanting to experience them. This feeling is his primary source of inspiration for music, both in regards to his past relationships as well as his imagination.

But if “thinking about it” translates to writing music, then Jin thinks about it a lot. He writes a song about falling for a friend, addressing the risks of crossing that line and potentially losing everything. He writes a song about going against the norm in the name of love, turning one’s back on tradition and walking into the flames of ridicule. He writes a song about a long-distance romance with the entire chorus in phonetic emoticons.

(He doesn’t write a song about tall, lean half-Europeans with husky voices and spicy cologne, but it takes a lot of effort.)

His American producers find his new lyrics deep and inspired and don’t believe him when he lies and says it’s not about anyone in particular. “Whoever it is,” they tell him, “keep her around.”

Jin amuses himself with the knowledge that “she” is bigger than all of them and would probably make fun of him if he knew Jin was writing gay love songs under his influence. The irony is too much and he can barely make it until he’s alone before he laughs until he cries; that’s really all you can do when your life has turned upside-down and all you know for sure is what’s in your heart.

Jin’s heart leads him back to Japan, his last chance to visit before his big debut. It’s another whirlwind visit and he doesn’t have much time, just a night with an early flight, so he slugs Yuu in the arm before grabbing him by the collar and tasting his lips again.

Yuu’s not slow to catch on by any means. His big hands wrap around Jin’s back and push them into the wall, tripping over shoes because Jin had just walked through the door of Yuu’s apartment, foregoing all pleasantries in favor of his one focus.

It only seemed right to respond to Yuu’s offer in the same way he’d given it.

Except that Yuu doesn’t pull away after three seconds this time, and the possibility of stopping doesn’t even cross Jin’s mind. His hands automatically drop to Yuu’s hips and his friend grinds into him, taking advantage of Jin’s startled gasp to slip his tongue in his mouth.

Jin’s body temperature escalates about twenty degrees and he feels like he’s going to burn up where he stands, but it only gets hotter when Yuu pushes up his shirt and palms his chest with warm hands. Jin reaches back to pull the garment over his head, jumping when Yuu’s fingers brush the flesh at his waist that he can’t quite tone.

“Relax,” Yuu whispers against his lips, the low, breathy sound commanding Jin’s body to do exactly that. “I like it.”

He grabs Jin by the flesh, yanking him closer and Jin’s shirt ends up somewhere across the room. Yuu drags his lips down Jin’s jaw to his neck, teasing the sensitive collarbone just enough for Jin to squirm before moving down to his chest. The first flick of his tongue on a nipple has Jin completely hard, moaning softly while Yuu’s hands drop to the belt of his pants.

“Yuu,” he says, faintly,  holding onto  both of Yuu’s shoulders to remain steady as Yuu’s big fingers dip past the waistband of his underwear and wrap around his cock. “Oh, god.”

He dares to look down and Yuu’s eyes are positively sinful, a hint of a smirk flashing up at him as Yuu licks his other nipple, leaving them both wet enough to continue being stimulated from the recycled air as he drops to his knees. Jin just stares at him as he watches his own length appear below, hissing at the loose coil of fingers and the tentative flicks of Yuu’s tongue on the head.

Jin is very, very glad he decided to listen to his heart.

The back of his head hits the wall as Yuu sucks him in, taking every inch in his big mouth and bathing the underside with his tongue. Jin can’t stop the groans the accompany every breath, fighting to lift his head and focus on the man before him, sucking his dick like he means it and maybe he does. Jin doesn’t know what Yuu wants from him or even what this means, and right now he doesn’t care.

Dark eyes lock on his and suddenly Jin nerves are going up in flames, a thin layer of sweat breaking out on his skin and instantly tingling in the cool air. It’s hot and cold and all he can do is moan as he comes, warning Yuu with the tight dig of his nails in his shoulders.

Yuu swallows and stands up before Jin falls, picking him up like he weighs nothing and carrying him down the hall into a room. His bedroom, Jin realizes when he’s lowered onto a soft bed, a hard body looming over him as Yuu crawls on top.

He expects the kiss, but he doesn’t expect it to be so light. Jin’s curious to lick Yuu’s tongue and learn what he tastes like, slowly since he’s still catching his breath, and Yuu doesn’t rush him. He doesn’t seem to be in a hurry at all, sliding his hands all over Jin’s chest like he’s mapping the touch to memory before they slip down the back of his pants.

“Can I fuck you?” he asks nonchalantly, like he’s asking Jin if he can get another beer, and Jin nods without thinking. He hasn’t done anything like this before, just some messing around with some friends when he was younger, and never with Yuu.

Up until he’d randomly kissed Jin at the airport, Jin had actually thought Yuu was completely straight. He’d laugh about it now if he wasn’t being relieved of the rest of his clothes and urged to spread his thighs.

“Relax,” Yuu says again, and just like before, Jin’s body listens. “I’ll make it feel good.”

It’s awkward at first, but Yuu distracts him with open-mouthed kisses to his neck and jaw, flicking his tongue whenever Jin shudders. Then he shudders from Yuu’s lubricated fingers inside him and Yuu roughly presses their lips together again, kissing him deeply and letting some of his restraint slip as he stretches Jin faster.

Yuu is true to his words – before this moment, Jin never understood how gay men (and some women) could find pleasure in being touched like this, but now he’s practically clawing the walls with the inexplicable  _need_  that’s coursing through his veins _._  He can’t hold Yuu close enough, nails scratching the back of Yuu’s shirt that Jin managed to get unbuttoned before his thrashing episode.

“So fucking hot,” Yuu murmurs into his mouth, followed by a low groan. He keeps moving his long fingers right where it turns Jin into pudding, and gradually Jin’s hips automatically lift for more. “You want it?”

“Yes,” Jin gets out, nodding as fast as he can manage while his body feels like it’s about to explode. “Fuck me.”

He says it in English, making it sound even dirtier and possibly leading Yuu to fumble with his the fastenings on his pants. To avoid thinking about the empty feeling inside him with Yuu’s touch gone, Jin busies himself by taking over, popping the button and lowering the zipper before reaching inside for Yuu’s cock.

His eyes immediately widen, and Yuu blushes as Jin gapes at him. “You want to put  _this_  in me?”

“It’s not  _that_  big,” Yuu says sheepishly, followed by a small moan as Jin gives his large, thick cock a firm stroke with lube. “Please don’t change your mind…”

Yuu’s face reflects how Jin feels, the pitiful desperation with which he craves their union, and instead of speaking, he lifts his legs along the sides of Yuu’s chest.

“Jin,” Yuu breathes, and something flutters in Jin’s heart as he pushes in. Jin tries not to cringe, bracing himself for the pain that doesn’t come.

All he feels is Yuu’s grunt into his neck and the squeeze of Yuu’s arms around him, pressing as close as he can as he gently eases himself all the way in. He definitely feels it, filling him to the point where Jin thinks he’ll overflow, and it’s nothing like anything he’s ever felt before.

It’s  _good_. He feels Yuu deep inside him both physically and emotionally, ears straining for Yuu’s noises as his body adjusts to Yuu’s size. Slowly Yuu starts to move and Jin loses his mind, unable to do anything but hold on as Yuu pulls out and pushes back in, breathing heavily on Jin’s skin that tingles from the pressure.

“Jin,” Yuu says again,  _moans_  and Jin’s body lifts to rock back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust and Jin growls low in his throat when Yuu hits that spot deep inside him. “ _Jin_.”

Jin opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, not even air as he loses complete control. Both of his hands make fists in Yuu’s shirt and his back arches as Yuu increases his speed.

“You feel so good,” Yuu whispers, in Spanish, and something like a release has Jin losing touch with reality for awhile. Yuu still pounds into him, moaning his name as his motions become jerky, and Jin struggles to open his eyes and watch Yuu’s face as it tenses in orgasm.

Jin squirms a bit as he comes down, very aware of Yuu finishing inside him, but Yuu’s jumping up and retrieving a few things from the bathroom before Jin gets too uncomfortable. He should feel embarrassed, but all he feels is doted upon as Yuu cleans him and presses a firm kiss to his lips as they both struggle to catch their breaths.

Naturally, Jin falls asleep. When he wakes, he vaguely recognizes  _his_  iPad in Yuu’s lap, but he’s too worn out to care much.

“What are you doing,” he asks flatly.

Yuu doesn’t even look guilty at getting caught. “I less-than-three you, too,” he says with a fake pout.

That’s when Jin remembers that he’d left his lyrics open, and an eyeroll is as much shame as he can manage. “Shut up. The fangirls will love it.”

“They already do,” Yuu tells him. “I updated your Twitter with most of the chorus.”

Jin uses the last of his strength to reach across Yuu’s bed and snatch the iPad away. Yuu starts to grab it back, but Jin goes for his hair and Yuu abandons the device in favor of Jin’s arms. They kiss lazily, rolling around on the bed until Jin has him pinned down and strips Yuu of his few remaining clothes, leaving them skin to skin, heart to heart.

If this is what Jin gets for not thinking, he’ll never do it again.


End file.
